


sir, run me over

by alwaysmin, wayvobanai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysmin/pseuds/alwaysmin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayvobanai/pseuds/wayvobanai
Summary: y/n asks kun to run her over after love talk was released
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	sir, run me over

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my favorite gc <3 love you #kbdagenda

kun is so fucking hot wtf anyways this is 96 line running you over bc you’ve been knotty 🥴😌✨🙈😋


End file.
